


Cowboy

by Anti047



Category: DCEU
Genre: M/M, NC-17
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 17:39:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14477826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anti047/pseuds/Anti047





	Cowboy

Bruce现在有点后悔带Clark来这个牛仔俱乐部了。  
在Clark义正言辞地和他争论过自己身为淳朴的农民和那些花哨的牛仔们是不同的以后，Bruce还是将Clark带进了一家西部主题的俱乐部，或者说是一家充满了喝醉酒以后乱打架的牛仔们的酒吧。  
刚开始的时候一切都没问题，他和Clark端着啤酒玩飞镖——其实就是抢夺十环那个红点的战争，最后Bruce用一句凑到Clark耳边用Batman的声线说出的一句让Clark面红耳赤的低语使Clark扔偏了飞镖。  
“输了的人就要在公牛背上待五分钟。”Bruce带着恶意的笑容对Clark说道，还用下巴指了指酒吧中央的摇摆牛。  
而Clark也真的去做了，这就是让Bruce后悔的开端。  
Clark骑在牛背上，整个人随这公牛的旋转颠簸而扭动着。Clark为了不把眼镜甩出去而摘掉了他们，只是将之前Bruce为了取笑他而给他买的牛仔帽压得很低。他已经在上面带了一分钟了，这也足够让那些傲慢的打算看着Clark摔个狗啃泥的牛仔们注意到他了。  
他们看不清Clark的脸，只能将目光转移到Clark的身体上。此时的Clark脱下了宽大的外套，穿着蓝色的衬衫和灰色牛仔裤。身体大幅度的摆动让Clark完美的身材显露出来，在他向后仰头的时候衬衫被饱满的胸肌撑得满满的，几粒木质的纽扣几乎要被绷得飞出去。而修长的双腿被包裹在厚实的牛仔料下面，夹紧的双腿让腿部的线条更加的明显并且随着一张一合的动作收紧又放松。  
这实在是太惹火了。而Clark还在纠结自己和Bruce的赌约，低压的帽檐并没有阻挡超级实力看见四周火热的目光与他独占欲极强的男友的表情。所以Clark在Bruce用手里攥着的一把飞镖将在场所有人的眼睛戳瞎之前从上面下来了，他装作失去了平衡，按下了停止键。  
而Bruce一句话都没有说直接将Clark带出了酒吧，在开车会酒店的路上都没有说出一个字，嘴唇抿成了一条线。  
“得了吧，Bruce，你总不能像个小孩子一样和我闹别扭。”Clark将自己摔到床上，看着愤怒地揪扯着领带的Bruce.  
“你的骑术还真是好的出乎我的意料啊，Cowboy.”Bruce坐在床头，手边就是趴在床上的Clark的臀部。  
“我还没有完全展示我的才能呢。”Clark回头笑着说，他的脸因为微醺红红的，露出来的虎牙格外的白，“你要不要试试？”  
Bruce摸上Clark的腿根，当做是同意。他们很久没有休假了，联盟繁忙的事务和哥谭王子的应酬让他们最亲密的接触也不过是一个晚安吻。身体里叫嚣的欲望告诉Clark他需要一次酣畅淋漓的性爱，最好是由他主导的。  
Clark坐起身来跨坐在Bruce身上，用自己带着微苦发酵后小麦味道的嘴唇在Bruce的耳边和鬓角上磨蹭，一边纵容Bruce的双手钻进衬衫的下摆一边解开Bruce高级定制的马甲。  
“你知道刚才有多少人瞪着你的胸部发呆吗？”Bruce含住Clark柔软的唇瓣，舌尖得寸进尺地扫过Clark的齿列。  
“唔……”Clark刚想反驳就被Bruce握住了半勃的阴茎，他连Bruce是什么时候解开他的裤带的都不知道。  
宽大温热的手掌包裹住柱身上下撸动，Clark的呼吸越来越沉重，他太想念这个了。他将头埋在Bruce的颈间贪婪的闻着Bruce身上的味道，任由Bruce玩弄他的阴茎，指甲扫过冠状沟，揉捏两颗小小的卵蛋。  
Clark舒服得扬起了头，他将胸肉送到Bruce嘴边希望他能舔一舔他的乳尖，或者啃咬。而在Bruce明白Clark想要什么的时候也十分配合地咬住了小巧的乳尖用力吮吸，这一下博得了Clark甜腻的呻吟。  
手掌中的阴茎跳动着，Bruce对Clark的身体了如指掌他知道只要对着湿漉漉的乳尖吹上一口气Clark就会颤抖着射在自己的手上，而他也确实这样做了。  
“嗯啊——”Clark弓起腰将浓稠的精液射在Bruce手里，他太久没有过性爱了，这次高潮让他感觉好极了。  
在Bruce将沾满精液的手指伸向后穴的时候Clark明显感觉到身下坚硬的火热，他从身后握住Bruce的手引导他按向正确的地方。Clark咬住下唇，在Bruce进入第三根手指的时候解开了Bruce的拉链。  
“看看你能在上面坚持多长时间，Cowboy.”Bruce笑着抽出手指，改成双手握住Clark的腰。  
Clark红着脸不想回答这个下流的问题，握住Bruce的阴茎缓缓地坐了下去。被填满撑开的感觉异常的舒适，他从未想过有一天自己能适应这样处于人类极限的阴茎。但事实是他做到了，还像个不知餍足的婊子一样喜欢得不得了。  
当Clark终于感觉到自己得臀部已经触碰到Bruce浓密的毛发的时候他终于渐渐放松了腰部的肌肉，他和Bruce接吻，手指插进Bruce灰白的头发，直到后穴适应了阴茎的存在。  
这时Clark开始缓慢的耸动，他搂着Bruce的脖子，扭动的腰背像爬行的蛇。阴茎离开又填满的感觉让Clark发出舒服的呻吟，他很少像这样主导一场性爱，通常他专制的男友会将他肏近柔软的床垫。  
但这次不一样，Clark完全根据自己的感觉调整速度和深度。而随着被肏开的肠壁的收缩和越来越汹涌的欲望，Clark的动作更加用力，他抬起臀部又狠狠落下，扭动腰肢让阴茎研磨前列腺并满足得眯起了眼。  
Bruce能从对面的镜子上看到Clark腰背完美的曲线，顺着脊沟流下的汗水和每次臀部落下时抖动的臀肉。他揉捏着Clark的臀瓣，没有忘记给他的甜心做一个手活，他吻上Clark的脖颈，为他舔去汗水。  
快要高潮的时候Clark几乎在努力克制自己的力量才不至于一下子坐碎Bruce的髋骨，他感觉自己的腰像被柠檬汁泡过一样的酸，最后只能靠Bruce握着他的腰才能结束这场性爱。在Bruce将精液射到Clark肠壁深处的时候他还是没忍住哆嗦着流下了眼泪，Clark靠在Bruce胸前喘着粗气，他从没这样累过。  
在Bruce将他放进浴缸的时候他想自己再也不要尝试上位了，毕竟他只是个乡下淳朴的农民而不是个地道的牛仔，最重要的，Bruce并不是一头你在上面骑上五分钟就会闪闪发光并祝贺你创造新纪录的电动摇摆牛。


End file.
